Episode 7776 (9th January 2012)
Plot Trying to front it out, Peter tells Stella that he'd bought Leanne a necklace but took it back to the shop after seeing Carla wearing the same one. Stella is not convinced but has to leave it for now. Rita encourages Tina to revise her opinion of Kirsty, but Tina's not ready to back off. Tina's annoyed that Tommy, Tyrone and Kirk all seem to be taken in by Kirsty. Only Tyrone notices Tina leave. Steve loses patience being civil and tells Becky that he can't work with her. Tracy eggs him on. Becky looks forward to the scrap to come. Sunita lets rip to Dev about Amber's birthday present and that she's fed up of being taken for granted, giving herself the night off. Anne tells Frank and Sally that Carla's filthy lies killed her husband. Distracted by worrying that Stella knows, Peter has to be reminded of his "meeting" by Leanne. Stella persuades Steve and Tracy to have their reception at the Rovers, doubling up as a leaving do. Kirsty claims to a relieved Tyrone that she didn't have Rita's car stopped or tip off the store detective. Peter visits Carla at the factory to tell her that he thinks Stella's on to them. Carla says they can't yet tell Leanne because of Frank's defence being based on framing Carla to be with Peter. Sally sees Anne arriving at the factory and hurriedly follows her in. Anne arrives as Carla tells Peter she's running on hope and his love. Sally appears and hears Anne say that Carla as good as killed Sam. Sally leads Anne out. Shell-shocked Carla and Peter don't know how much Anne has heard. Anna and Faye's DVD night doesn't go as planned. Katy, Joseph and Owen are all there, and Faye's annoyed to be sidelined. Tyrone overhears Kirsty smugly threatening Tina and Kirsty is horrified when she realises that he has heard. Stella finds out from Anne and Sally's conversation that Peter and Carla were just together in the factory. Kirsty is in damage limitation mode but Tyrone is upset she has lied to him. Kirsty gives him an ultimatum: either Tina leaves, or she does. Tyrone can't deal with it and a stunned Kirsty realises that she has to go. Danny invites Becky out on a date. Tyrone and Kirsty say a tearful goodbye as she leaves with her things. Tina comforts Tyrone. Frank learns from Sally that Peter was present when Anne confronted Carla in the factory. Cast Regular cast *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Danny Stratton - Jeremy Sheffield *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Stockroom *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally overhears Carla declaring her love for Peter at the factory; and Tyrone learns the truth about Kirsty after following Tina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,200,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes